


Fairground

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fairground, Gen, candy floss, hook a duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has a date with the girl behind the shop counter, but despite Carlos telling her girls always arrive late, he begins to suspect that maybe she's not turning up at all...</p><p>inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/ToroRossoSpy/status/596578995488993280">this video</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairground

Max had been waiting at the entrance to the fairground for sometime, clutching a bunch of flowers and pacing up and down nervously. He'd finally plucked up the courage to ask the pretty girl that worked behind the counter in the local shop if she would go on a date with him and was pleasantly surprised when she had said yes.

A flyer behind the counter had caught his eye, advertising that the fair was in town for a couple of weeks with fun rides, stalls and food. He had suggested they go there, thinking it would suit both of them, rather than having to guess what kind of films she would be into, or deal with the awkward silences in conversation over a meal.

He'd told her he would meet her the evening the fair opened outside the gates, and so there he was, full of nervous excitement.

He paced up and down, trying to remember the conversation topics that Carlos had suggested for him, glancing at his watch every few seconds to check the time. He'd arrived early, just to make sure everything was OK, but Carlos had told him that girls were _always_ late, so he wasn't worried. It was only forty-five minutes, she'd turn up soon, he was sure.

As an hour and a half slid by, the sun began to set in the distance and the lights of the fairground ride lit up the sky. Children's laughter rang out, along with the screams and sound effects from the ride, reminding Max how alone he was as he waited. The flowers were beginning to droop and his palms were sweaty from gripping the paper that was neatly wrapped around the stems.

After two hours, he decided to give up. The girl in the shop had spoken almost perfect English when he'd struggled with the phrase he'd learned in Italian to ask her on a date, so he was certain it wasn't a miscommunication. Maybe something had happened to her? Or maybe, as Max's heart was telling him, she just wasn't really interested in him.

He walked away from the entrance to the nearest rubbish bin and was about throw the flowers inside when someone ran up behind him and pinched him at the waist.

He jumped in the air, spinning around in shock, and discovered Carlos behind him, a huge grin spread across his face and his deep brown eyes filled with excitement.

"How is it going?" he asked, face full of enthusiasm until he noticed the flowers in Max's hand, "Didn't she like them?"

Max's shoulders slumped and he stared at the floor, glumly.

"She didn't even turn up," he explained, "I was just leaving."

"What?!" Carlos exclaimed, "No way! You waited this long? What a bitch. Right, give me the flowers, I'll be your date. Nobody waits around this long and doesn't get a bloody good date out of it."

Carlos grabbed the flowers from Max's hand and held his arm out for the Belgian to link his through. Max laughed, rolling his eyes as he took Carlos' arm and walked beside him into the fairground.

"OK. So what were you going to do first?" Carlos asked, "You have to make a good first impression."

Max glanced around, dismissing the dodgems and the swing chairs, and settled for the stall that was set before them, filled with teddies and sweets.

"Hook a duck," he decided, "To win her a teddy. I think she'd like a teddy."

Max grinned as Carlos pretended to swoon and batted his eyes lashes.

"Oh, I love teddies, Maxy-poo," Carlos mocked in a high-pitched voice.

Max wandered over to the Hook-A-Duck stall and waited for a rod to become available, paying the man who owned the stall a small fortune before attempting his first hook.

"Only duck with 'X' is winner," the man told him, showing him the bottom of the duck he had picked, which was blank.

For his second attempt, he reached further towards the back, hooking a rubber duck with a top hat on it's head. The man on the stall turned it over, and again it was blank.

"Maxy," Carlos pouted, his voice still high and squeaky, "You have to win me one. Try the ones on the back row with the smaller loops."

Max, picked his target and aimed the rod so that his hook hung over the back row of ducks. They all had loops almost half the size of the ones nearer the front and they were rotating faster, but Max was determined and after a few attempts he finally hooked one.

The man at the stall unhooked it from his rod and spun it around.

"A WINNER!" he shouted, a huge grin over his face as his arms spread out to either side of him, "What would you like, Sir?"

Max turned to Carlos, who's eyes were as wide as saucers with excitement.

"Your choice," he said, as Carlos scanned the shelves, mouth open, trying to figure out which was the biggest teddy.

"That one," Carlos said, hopping from foot to foot like a small excited child as he pointed to a stuffed toy panda that was almost half the size of Carlos himself.

The man at the stall reached up and passed it across and Carlos wrapped his arms around it, rubbing his head against the fur and turning so he could grin at Max.

"I love it, Maxy. Thank you," he said in the squeaky voice as he leaned over, his leg kicked out behind him, to peck Max on the cheek.

"Eww, get off you prat," Max laughed, wiping his face as Carlos ran off giggling.

Max chased after Carlos and the bear, who eventually stopped at a candy floss stall.

"Let's share some candy floss, Maxykins," Carlos said, still clinging tightly to the panda toy as he waved his arms around in what Max assumed was supposed to be a girly way, "I want some of the pink stuff."

Max pulled his wallet from his pocket and paid for a stick of candy floss, handing it to Carlos and carrying the bear so it wouldn't get sticky.

Carlos pinched a handful of the candy from the stick and held it out for Max to take a bite, before shoving his face in the rest and eating greedily. Within minutes, the stick was bare and Carlos had pink floss on his nose, eyebrows and hair.

Max couldn't help but laugh, placing the bear on a bench as he picked the bits from Carlos who was happily licking his fingers.

"Do you want to eat these bit too?" he asked, offering him the candy floss that was covered in hair.

"Dude, would you have asked her that?" Carlos said, laughing.

"Would she have shoved her face fully into the floss?" Max replied, with a grin, "Come on, lets go on the tea cups."

"Because that is such a big, manly ride, to prove you're her big, manly hero," Carlos mocked as he grabbed the panda and followed Max.

There was a bit of a queue for the ride, but they waited and eventually were seated in a cup together, fastened in with the bear sat beside Carlos.

"You spin here," the ride operator explained, pointing to the wheel between them, "Spin for yourself."

The ride began to move around, the tea cup remaining in its position until Max spun the wheel once quickly, leaving the cup to spin with it's own momentum until it stopped.

Carlos clung onto the rail that was pressed in front of him to stop him falling out, his hair flying out to the side in the breeze.

Max grabbed the wheel again and spun it around four or five times, until everything around them was a blur of light and Carlos' hair was covering his eyes.

"Stop," Carlos said, his hand moving to cover his mouth, "Stop. Quick. I want to get off."

Max grabbed the wheel quickly and the tea cup slowed to a stop, the main ride still spinning and bumping up and down.

"Make it stop. Oh my god," Carlos groaned.

Max tried to catch the ride operators eye, but he seemed busy taking money from the rest of the customers in the queue, and so Carlos had to endure the ride until the end, groaning and murmuring to himself. 

As soon as the rail was released, Carlos jumped out of the cup, leaving the panda toy behind as he raced off the ride. Max grabbed the bear and ran after him, following him to the edge of the park where he promptly vomited into a bush.

"Do you want me to hold you hair?" Max asked, wrinkling his nose and holding the bear out of the way.

"Piss off, Max," Carlos replied, before throwing up again.

"I think you ate too much candy floss," Max said, trying to ignore the pink tinge to the puke covered bush.

Carlos turned around, sitting on the floor and taking deep breaths. His forehead was covered with sweat and his eyes looked sad now, instead of excited. Max sat beside him, rubbing his back as he handed him a stick of chewing gum.

"You really did come prepared," Carlos laughed as he wiped his brow and unwrapped the gum, "I'm guessing this is probably the worst date you've ever been on."

Max grinned, popping a stick of gum into his own mouth.

"Actually, being as it's my first date, it's also technically the best."

Carlos laughed, feeling better now that he wasn't spinning around and the candy floss was covering the bush instead of his insides.

"Well, I suppose it can only get better," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he snatched the panda back and got to his feet, "You get to take me home, too."


End file.
